The present invention relates to an amusement system including a riding capsule device.
The copending application discloses a riding capsule device which includes a capsule member having a generally eggshaped body with a convex exterior shape having a bottom configuration in the form of a convex spherical segment. The riding capsule device of the copending application also has a base member with a flat bottom surface for stationary placement on a horizontal surface and a top configuration in the form of a concave spherical segment having a radius of curvature which is larger than the radius of curvature of the convex spherical segment. The spherical segments engage each other so that in use the capsule member can tilt and rotate with respect to the base member, under the impetus of an occupant of the capsule member, while confined thereby to a limited horizontal location.
The present invention provides an amusement system including a riding capsule device as described above and means for displaying visual stimuli and/or audible stimuli such as theme music to enhance the visual stimuli. The visual stimuli may be displays of outer space, such as planets, comets, moons, space stations, etc.
The capsule member may be operated in a free rolling mode, in which the rolling and tilting action imported to it will be solely the result of either voluntary or involuntary (or both) reactions of an occupant to what is seen and/or heard.
It is an important object of the invention to provide an amusement system including a riding capsule device as described and means for displaying visual stimuli and/or audible stimuli to enhance the visual stimuli.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a system in which the riding capsule device can be operated in a free rolling mode.